ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Itagaki Manabu
Itagaki Manabu (板垣 学) is a Featherweight Out Boxer at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Along with Makunouchi Ippo, Takamura Mamoru, Aoki Masaru, and Kimura Tatsuya, Itagaki rounds out the core group of main characters for the story. Power: 11/20 Stamina: 13/20 Speed:20/20 Talent: 16/20 Skill: 12/20 Genius status: 1/1 About The "newest" member of the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Itagaki is a generally friendly and cheery kid. He has been shown to be able to get along with nearly everyone (even Mashiba Ryou), unless he wishes not, such as with his rival Imai Kyousuke (although Imai views him as a friend). He is protective of his younger sister, Nanako, particullarly when it comes to Imai. He greatly admires his senpai Makunouchi Ippo and aims to catch up with him one day. Imai has pointed out that one day Itagaki will want to test himself on Ippo, which he will be unable to do as long as they are part of the same gym. Although Ippo is his senpai, he often watches out for Ippo like an older brother, defending him during discussions about boxing, reassuring him when he loses confidence, and helping him out with his relationship with Mashiba Kumi. However, he still shows signs of being overall less mature than Ippo (such as when he refused to admit his first loss was his own fault), and at these times Ippo becomes a good senpai for him. He is viewed as an elite along with fellow former amateur Imai, but in actuality his family is quite poor and lives in a run-down house. He and his family tend to argue using lame puns, but still manage to get along well. Nicknames, etc. Boxing style Itagaki has an amazing boxing sense and is considered by many to be a genius of the sport. His depth perception, reflexes, and timing are all above average, and he has even been seen to easily avoid Mashiba Ryou's Flicker Jab's in sparring sessions. Mashiba has even said that his speed exceeds Miyata Ichirou's. His only weakness appears to be his small body's inability to withstand pain well. After sweep wins he is known to perform a backflip in his corner. Techniques *Sway *Back-Step *Counter *Jolt Counter *Hedgehog Story Itagaki originally tried out and prevailed at many sports, but when he tried boxing he came across Imai Kyousuke and was defeated by him 3 times. In order to defeat him no matter what, he skipped college and instead joined the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. After Umezawa Masahiko retired from the Makunouchi Fishing Boat in order to pursue his own dreams, Itagaki took over his job and therefore now receives the same kind of work training that Ippo went through. After a tough fight with Imai, Itagaki captured the East Japan Rookie King title and has seemingly tapped into his true fighting potential. He knocked out the West Japan Rookie King, Hoshi Hiroyuki in just a few blows and has recently entered the Class A Tournament, where he will be facing Karasawa Takuzou in the first match. more to come Fights Successions Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kamogawa Boxing Gym Category:Featherweights Category:Out Boxers Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Manabu Category:Makunouchi Fishing Boat